RPG: Resident Evil The Hive
by BiologicalSolutions
Summary: Three survivors are trapped in the fallen Hive as they try to find their way out, and escape from being eaten by an intelligent licker.  CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. The Hive

RPG: Resident Evil

**RPG: Resident Evil**

**The Hive**

By

BiologicalSolutions, The X-Filer and The Queen's General

_**Agent Filer:**_ Mission objective: I have been sent to retrieve survivors from the fallen Hive. I Agent Filer is now entering the main entrance. I turn on my flash light and shined it around the room.

_**Biological:**_ I climb out of my favourite pipe and into the darkness. I pause as something amongst the stench catches my attention. Human! I scurry in the direction of the scent until I see the glow of the flash light. Fresh meat, my favourite. I stop at a corner and peer around to see a human female, weapon in hand. Commandos, they think they're unscarable.

_**Agent Filer:**_ I close my eyes as I hear something move off to one side, I listen but I couldn't make it out, I side step into a separate room seeing it is clear I lock the door behind me, I shine my flashlight around across the broken test tubes and bloodied tables, I squint as I search the walls for the main power switch, in the corner of my eye I see something flicker, Bullets! I walk carefully around the table and pick them up.

_**Biological: **_I watch as the human enters one of the labs, there is a click as she locks the door behind her. I scurried over to the door and peered at the lettering on it, drats, this room had no other exits. I would have to think of someway to get her out, but what? Suddenly an idea comes to me, I quickly scurry back to my cage to retrieve the miniature dog that I still have alive in it. Picking it up I head back to the room where the human was, I stopped at the door and listen. Yep, she was still in there, I wandered a little way back-down the corridor and placed the dog on the ground, then I hissed at it terrifyingly. It started to yap at me, I hurried around the corner and watched the door. That should get that human's attention.

_**Agent Filer:**_ I place the bullets in my pocket, I see a first aid kit and place it in my pocket, I shine the torch around and it lands on an old typewriter, I walk over to it and type something that tells whoever see's it, if I don't make it out, I was here.

**SAVED-Agent Filer-Main Entrance 01**  
Suddenly I here a dog yap outside, I lift my gun at the ready. I unlock the door and ease out into the entrance, I shine my torch down the corridor it lands on a miniature dog, it was yapping at something. I shone my torch at the corner, I could see something moving.  
"Hello, is someone there?" I said loudly, "hello?" I see the shine of a claw, as it moved back into the shadows, suddenly something fell from the roof at the corner, I raised my gun and fire, I hear a hiss and see a spray of blood come from corner, I back into a door sighed, THE STAIRWELL, I locked it behind me.

_**Biological: **_The bullet clips my foreleg and I hissed in annoyance, I felt an uncontrollable urge to jump around the corner and eat that human right now! But no, I wasn't hungry yet, I still wanted to play. I decided to have a bit of fun with her. I climbed into the pipes and headed for the room where the sweet red liquid was stored. I exited the pipes and went to a drawer, opening it I grabbed one of the bags with the liquid in it and then climbed back into the pipes. A few minutes later I arrived at the corridor I was looking for, climbing out I headed down the hall to a grey door. I looked up at the markings, MORGUE, yes this was the place. I listened for signs of movement, but heard nothing. I quickly entered the room via the vents, wandering over to the control panels I tapped the bright yellow button. There was a series of clicks as the doors to the boxes where the stale humans were stored unlocked. I then went to the main door and unlocked it before wandering to the center of the room and placing the bag of sweet red liquid on the floor. Using my claw I sliced it opened and watched as the sweet liquid dribbled across the tiles. Suddenly moans and scratching could be heard from the boxes where the stale humans were. I quickly scurried back into the vents. Time for the human to waste some bullets.

_**G. Windrider the survivor:**_ I sat on the floor, back against the broken tables and chairs that barricaded the door to this room. I clenched my fists tighter around my empty MK 65, the constant pounding on the door a reminder of this hell I was stuck in, alone. They had been upon us before we even realized. We fired all we had at them, but to no avail, they just kept coming, until my squad, my captain, were dead eaten by those creatures. I was the lucky one to have escaped, but somehow I don't feel so lucky. Suddenly there was an extra loud thump on the door. I jumped as it sounded again, something big had arrived. I couldn't just sit here and let them eat me, I wouldn't. Climbing to my feet, I started to search the small office. There wasn't much except for a lot of papers and files scattered around the room, then I saw the drawer in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and yanked on the handle, locked! I looked around and saw a metal stool, picking it up I brought it down on the lock of the first draw. It cracked, but didn't break, I grabbed the handle again and started to jerked on it until the lock broke. Pulling the draw open I looked inside, nothing! I quickly went to work on the second draw, breaking the lock I pulled it open. There was a small red box sitting at the back, picking it up I saw what it was. Handgun bullets! I then went to work on the last draw, getting it open I looked inside and found the handgun the bullets belonged to. Picking it up, I loaded it and stuffed it in my belt. Suddenly a flashing light court my attention, it was half hidden behind a tall shelf. I pushed it aside to reveal an electronic door. I pushed the button and the door slid open. I pulled out the handgun and walked through.

_**Agent Filer:**_ I was at the ready, as I made my way down the stairwell, what ever was back there I had a strange feeling it was watching my every move as if waiting for me to slip up, I see a door up ahead, I carefully make my way and turn the handle. Damn it! Locked! I fire one bullet at the handle but it still didn't budge, seeing as there were no other way out I headed back up the stairs and eased myself out the door to find the dog growling at me! I hesitated and pulled something out of my pocket, a biscuit, and threw it at it, after some heavy persuasion I managed to get the dog to follow me, I carefully made my way down the darkened corridor I check doors as I go, the next one on the left is unlocked and I ease myself in, shining the torch around I see something, a rusty key! Picking it up I search the room, more bullets and 2 green herbs and a red, not sure if they're poisonous, I take them with me, maybe they'll come in handy. Finishing up with the room I walk to the next door, pushing my way thru I head around a corner with my gun at the ready to see a row of doors, suddenly the dog behind my starts to growl.

_**Biological: **_I climbed out of the vents and into the room with the large screens that watches floor 1 and floor 2 of the Hive. I scurried over to the screen with the human female on it, she was now in the corridor that leads to the stale humans. I couldn't wait for her to waste her bullets. I looked over to the other screen to where the human male was. Interesting, he was now on the move. I think I might go and pay him a visit, scare him again. Yes, I'll go and have some fun with him. Suddenly there was a noise behind me, I spun growling. My eyes fell on a terrified human huddled in the corner. Fresh meat! No, I won't ruin my appetite. I would save it for the human female that shot me. Yes, that is what I'll do. I gave the human one last hiss before entering the pipes.

_**Agent Filer:**_ I load my assault rifle as the dog starts yapping as he ran up to the main door at the end. I make my way down the corridor to the door Morgue was written on it, in the corner was 2 green herbs, I place them in my pocket, I carefully opened it... I hear a groan from inside the darkened room.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" I hear footsteps coming closer, "hello?" I say more loudly, suddenly the dog runs inside, I hear it growl and then a yelp! Then silence, I could hear munching and slurping sounds, I lift my gun and shine the torch inside to find... humans? Crouched down eating the dog, my mouth goes open, "what the?" suddenly one of them looks straight at me, it stands up and slowly walks towards me.  
"Stop right there!" he keeps coming, "stop or I'll shoot!" Suddenly I hear 2 doors behind me open,  
"Don't make me shoot you!!" I say as he got closer, I quickly look behind me out into the hall as four more bloodied humans inch there way up behind me.

_**G. Windrider: **_I was in another office. Looking around I saw a first aid kit hanging on the wall, I went over to it and retrieved whatever I could carry. I then noticed a computer blinking on one of the desks, walking to it I switched it on. Damn! It needed a level 2 pass-card. I switched it back off, knowing that there would be no way into the computer without that card. I rummaged through the rest of the room, but found nothing. I let out a sigh as I looked at the door that undoubtedly lead into the main corridor, to where they were. 'Come on' I told myself 'you're a fearless soldier, you came do this!' I edged myself over to the door and listened, the banging was still going on down the hall. I grabbed the nob of the door and very, very gently turned it. Pulling it open a crack I looked out to see the creatures as they tried to break into the room I was just in. I peered in the other direction and saw it clear, if my memory serves me correctly there should be another door just a little way up the hall. Taking a deep breath I grabbed my handgun, 1… 2… 3! I dashed out the door and down the corridor, I made it to the door and dived through. Damn no lock! And there wasn't anything to barricaded it with, I would just have to keep running. I hurried along the corridor making sure that I didn't run into anything as I went. Up ahead I could see a T- section leading to the left, I slowed down, gun ready. I edged my face around the corner, nothing. I walked cautiously into full view pointing my gun down the dimly lit hall. Something moved! I almost fired, but restrained myself, I needed to save bullets. Then it came into view, the thing that had chased us before. The intelligent one. I stared at it, as it stared at me, we didn't move. It's long tongue flickered out as my finger twitched on the trigger. We both waited for the other to move.

TBC…

_**A.N.**_

_**Let us know what you think and if you want more. **_

_**Biological is BiologicalSolutions.**_

_**Agent Filer is The X-Filer.**_

_**G. Windrider is The Queen's General.**_


	2. The hunt

**Thankyou to NekoGirl for the review. And thankyou to everyone that is reading this and enjoying it.**

_**

* * *

**_I waited for the human to walk into view, before showing myself to him. He stopped instantly when he saw me, his small weapon aimed, his hands slightly shaking as he stared at me. I flickered my tongue out, tasting his sweet scent as I stared back. Showtime! I hunched down before leaping into a dash towards him, he started shooting, but I jumped onto the wall before rebounding off and onto the roof. Start running boy! 

_**Agent Filer: **_Surrounded! They were coming fast, I open fire at the ones in front of me! they start to drop like flies, I spin around fast catching the ones behind me, I look at them, suddenly something grabs me from behind, my reflexes kick in, I swing the gun over my shoulder and fire 3 bullets straight into it the mans head, I hear groans as they come towards me again, I open fire again this time aiming for there heads, one by one they fall, I aimed my gun for the nearest one waiting for it to stand again, but they didn't, I did a head count 8 both man and woman, I walk carefully to the side of one of them keeping my gun aimed I kicked it, it didn't move, satisfied I carefully made my way through the door, I shine my torch around, I couldn't see any more, I walk around, I see blood smeared across the walls and doors I step over the remains of the dog as I walk up the back of the room, I shine my torch across the floor when something bright flashed, I picked it up, another key! BANG! BANG! I spin around as I hear banging from inside one of the freezer draws, I carefully make my way over to it and raise my gun, I pull it open fast.

_**G. Windrider: **_I opened fire at the intelligent one as it dashed towards me, but it dodged my bullets as it jumped onto the roof and disappeared into the shadows. I didn't wait for it to reappear, I turned and headed down the corridor, praying there was a door. Suddenly it was in font of me, diving from the roof, hissing. I tried to dodge but it tackled me to the ground, before jumping off. I twisted into a sitting position, gun aimed in the direction it should have been. It wasn't there. I spun on my knees as I swung around to point the weapon the way I had been running, but no sign of it. Something slimy dripped onto my cheek, I jerked my head up to be greeted by a long tongue and hissing white teeth. I rolled out of the way as it jumped down to where I had just been. I was on my feet, running as fast as I could, the sound of it's claws, the only thing that told me that it was still there, chasing me.

I almost ran past it, no seeing it in the dim light. Door! I grabbed the knob and burst into the room, slamming it shut I locked it and used my body as a brace for the coming impact. Thump! The door shook but held, I waited for another thump, but it never came, relaxing I sighed, but instantly jerked my eyes open. Bringing my gun up, I quickly surveyed the room looking for any creatures, but there was none. Instead my eyes fell on an old typewriter in the corner, I walked over to it. There seemed to be ink and paper still in it, I decided to type my name for others, to say I was here. **SAVED- G Windrider – Second Floor 01. **Finished I sat down on a chair and rested.

_**Biological: **_I looked up at the door the human male had entered. Drats! Another room with no other exits. I was getting annoyed, I hated these rooms, and the human wasn't going to fall for the same trick as the female. No matter, I scared him good. Maybe I should go and check up on the human female. Yes, that is what I'll do, make sure she wasn't into things that she shouldn't be in. I scurried back down the corridor to the vents and climb in.

_**Agent Filer: **_"ARRRRRRR!!!!!" I jump back quickly as a man screamed at me, he was locked in the freezer, he scrambled out and ran straight into the wall.  
"Wait! Wait!" I said in an urgent voice as he ran into another wall in the corner, I lower my gun slightly,  
"Hey! It's alright! I'm here to rescue you!" I say loudly, he sat in the corner rocking back and forth mumbling something, I walk slowly towards him  
"Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me," he repeated over and over, I placed a hand gently on his arm. "I'm here to rescue you! How long were you in there?" he looked up at me, his eyes were a strangely red, "...days" he said quietly, suddenly a bang was herd from the vents above, I swing my gun around and point, another bang this one louder, without warning the man scrambled to his feet and ran out the door at full speed screaming at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" "Damn it!!" I fire two shots into the vent, I here a hiss and some blood starts to seep through the wholes, I hear a large thud, I fire more shots at the vent right along, there were more clattering sounds I fire a round of more shots then listen, but I couldn't here anything. "Arrrrrrr!" I took one last look at the ceiling before I chased after the man as fast as I could. "Hey Stop!!!!" I scream but he was already nearly at the end of the corridor, screaming like a mad man, I took chase.

_**Biological:**_ I limped out of the vents with a furious snarl, bearing my white fangs. My eyes darted around for the human female, body ready to pounce and tear her to shreds. No one blows a claw off my forelimb and gets away with it! I headed for the main door of the morgue. No one shoots me! No one! Playtime's over!

TBC...


	3. Fresh meat

**A very big welcome to X-Phile Tom, as _CPT Iron Tom Roberts,_** **who has entered the Hive.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agent Filer: **_Suddenly the morgue door slammed open. It came from behind me and jumped onto the wall flicking its long tongue.

It started for me, I didn't even have time to think, to fire, I spun around as it lunged at me. I managed to jump out of the way as it flew past me, it hit the floor and dug its sharp claws in, making a screeching sound as it drew claw marks.

I turned as it came again, it jumped once more, I ducked and slid underneath it, but I was a little slow, it slammed me hard against the wall, winding me and knocking the gun out of my hand.

I tried to get up but it thrust it's claws against the wall, pinning me, it ran it's long tongue up my face as if tasting me, I stared at it as I felt around for something, my hand landed on something hard, gripping it tightly I swung it around as hard as I could clonking the creature on the head.

It reared back screeching loudly in pain, this was my chance, I rolled out from under it and started to speed down the corridor grabbing my gun on the way, I rounded the corner and through the door into the main entrance corridor, I slam the door shut and locked it behind me.

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ An unwelcoming entrance; I walk towards this huge mansion, its dark out here, I glance down at my wrist, 12.02am.

"Its time to start, I'm already 2 minutes late". I can see all the lights are on inside and a figure goes past the mid right window. I smile, "looks like Umbrella was expecting me after all".

I reach to my back and pull out one of my guns, "Ebony", I lift it into the shine of the lights, "desert eagle 45 calibre pierce", EBONY is engraved on the side. I hold it up in the direction of the mansion and shout in a clear voice, "S.T.A.R.S, freeze", nothing.  
"Anyone there?" still nothing, must be the curtains. I lower my weapon and proceed towards the mansion.  
Inside is a range of furnishings and dear god, weaponry both armoury and bio weapons, this is sick. I holster Ebony and walk towards the back of the mansion, how many times have I taken this trip, sigh, "a cop taking care of a corporations mess, where have I heard this story before".  
Near the back of the mansion is a large stair case, its open, and printed on the wall is one word, HIVE, this is where I want to go, this is where their testing their tech on humans, I walk down the stairs.  
Inside the hive I see... nothing, its dark too dark, shoulda brought a torch I think to myself. I hear screeching noises from the north, "this place gives me the creeps", then footsteps like someone's running, and in my direction. I reach back and pull a gun, "desert eagle 45 calibre impact" IVORY is engraved on this one, I run towards the end of the corridor and are greeted by something I had never anticipated.

_**Agent Filer: **_I leaned against the door, I heard a loud thud and then nothing. I caught my breath as something moved in the corridor beside me, I went to get my torch, torch! Where was my torch? I must have dropped it back outside the morgue door.

I squinted and saw two silhouettes coming towards me, I raised my gun, my heart started to race as they came into view, a male and a female, with blood cover mouths and clothes.  
"Stop," I demanded, but they kept coming. I opened fire, taking them down with three shots, each to the head. I breathe heavily as my eyes caught something at the corner, I could see a flash of red. That thing in the morgue must have found a way to get to me, I opened fire at it, a spray of bullets ricocheted off the walls as I turned and ran the opposite way.

I reach the end of the corridor and turn left to find lifts, I press the button franticly, but the power was out, I checked the door that said stairs, but it was locked too. I could hear clattering in the vents above, I turn and dive through the next door that was in the corner behind me, I was in another corridor that went straight ahead of me or to the right, I headed to the first door I see with my gun at the ready, I rattle the handle, it was locked. KEY! I pulled the key out and rammed it in the lock, success! I opened it and went in, locking it behind me.

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ "Ooww Jesus Christ!" I feel the bullet in my flesh, I look up the direction of the shots and in anger I fire four shots, "whoever you are I'm swear I'll kill you before this day is over!" I check the wound on my arm not that bad just one bullet.

I lift both guns up in front of me, "straight ahead". I run to the end of the corridor, two doors, "stairwell" or an unmarked door. Pfff, I'll go for luck I guess, I go through the unmarked door to see four rooms, they look like offices from outside. I head over to one and open the door and flip on the light switch, two men inside stare at me blankly.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for anyone who has a gun with missing bullets so I can shoot them in the arm, seen anyone like that?" they moan at me and lurch forward. "Stay back or I'll open fire," they keep coming at me, "stop now or I will shoot, this is your last warning!" one of them lunges at me, teeth bared, I open fire only using two shots...only needing two shots one in each of their heads.

I close the door behind me, no lock... I walk over to a desk and see some kind of case on it I open it to find a surprise.

_**Biological: **_I lunged myself onto the human pinning her. I extended my tongue tasting her sweet scent, eating her was going to be pleasurable. Suddenly something hard hit me up the side of the head, I screeched in pain, jumping back dazed. Regaining my senses I looked back at the human, but she was gone. I let out a furious screech. 'THAT'S IT!' I charged around the corner after her, I caught sight of her as she dashed though the door and back into the main entrance corridor. I heard the click as she locked it. 'Nice try! Not going to work!' I jump onto the door and rebounded off onto the ceiling, heading for the nearest vent I climbed in.

I scurried quietly out of the vent above the main entrance, if she wanted out of this place she would have to get past me. I hung silently on the roof waiting for her to come, when a new scent caught my attention. Human! I peered quietly down the corridor and saw it. A human male, dress in a long red trench coat with short white hair. He seemed somehow familiar, I peered closer trying to remember where I had seen him. I know! The boss showed me a picture once when he was training me, this human male had been in the picture with the others. What a second! They had been S.T.A.R.S.! I've got S.T.A.R.S. in my Hive! S.T.A.R.S.! This human was going to regret coming here. I slowly, very, very quietly started to creep along the ceiling towards him, my eyes never leaving him. I opened my mouth and readied my fangs, every muscle in my body tense. Almost, almost, I hunched back ready to shred him when the corridor erupted in gunfire. I jumped and flattened myself to the roof, but the bullets weren't coming at me. I looked back at the S.T.A.R.S., but he was gone. I was getting really, really annoyed now. I scurried to the corner and looked around, but I couldn't see the human. I let out a frustrated snarl, I was getting hungry, these two humans were proving difficult to catch, I would go for something a little easier. I climbed back into the vent and went to find the first human male that I had scared earlier, he would be easier to catch with only that little handgun, and he would still taste alright.

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ Inside the case was what looked like a gun, but it had some sort of red liquid in it, there were two extra casing one blue and one green.

"What in gods name are these for". I check the room to no avail, nothing else here. I grab the case and tie it onto my belt, just in case it came in handy, I turn and leave the room and walk to my right, then down, wait… this corridor is a box. After inspecting it, there is one exit and four offices, one I've been in. I try the one closest to the exit and two more people, this time one male and one female.

"Stop or I'll shoot", again nothing, like they are zombies or something, I fire three shoots taking them both down, nothing in here, this is getting on my nerves. I need a key, a passcard anything I can use to get onto a higher level, I walk out of this office and around to the one further, opening the door I can see, YES A PASSCARD, but then I look up to something I really didn't want to see.

_**Agent Filer: **_My heart was beating hard as I leaned against the door, after a few minutes I started to look around the room, but I couldn't see anything, I ran into a table it was that dark, damn! My torch I need it! I felt around for the lights but couldn't find them, suddenly I heard gun shots from the next room, I loaded my weapon and found the door and went out. I readied myself as I walked to the door that I had heard the shots fired from, I carefully open the door and walk in and see crates piled high, then my eyes see a large creature standing in the centre of the room, without thinking I opened fire at it! It screamed a horrifying scream, and charged at me, I dodged it and ran for the nearest crate, I flew behind it and came face to face with a blonde haired male.  
"Who the hell are you!!?"

* * *

**Hope you are liking it, let us know what you think and if you want more, because Umbrella can't continue this project without support.**

**And remember **

**May you never run out of bullets.**


	4. Meetings with guns

_A BIG thankyou to Karch for your review. Hope you are enjoying it._

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ "Its been years hasn't it," no response came from him, "afraid to talk or is this mutation stopping you," still no response. 'If he won't talk I'll make him', raising both guns I opened fire on the green creature I'd once known as a friend, it just backed towards the corner like it was scared of something, it couldn't be me could it? What do I have that he would be scared of? It just stared at my mid body in fear... 'THATS IT!'

"It's this isn't it?" I held up the case with the words "T-virus" printed on it. I opened the case and looked, three liquids, I laid them on the table, "which one" he pointed at the green one and then at his own arm, I loaded the green liquid into the needle and pressed it into his arm, within seconds he was gone nowhere to be seen. "What have I done?" I turned and packed up the needles, retied the box to my belt, grabbed the level one pass card and turned for the door when something behind a box caught my attention, I leaned over and point a gun at a woman holding a gun. "Excuse me miss, but I'm gonna need to take that from you."

_**Agent Filer: **_The blonde male didn't seem to hear me as he stood and walked out and started to talk to the creature, I waited, not believing what I was hearing, after a few minutes I had a gun at my head. I slowly stood up, his gun still pointed at me, "excuse me miss, but I'll be taking that," he said as he gestured to the gun in my hand. I looked at him for a moment, in a split second I swung my hand around knocking his gun, sending it flying across the room, suddenly he brought up another gun from no-where, we stood there, with guns pointed at each others head.

"Excuse me sir, but I'll be doing the talking," he kept his gun un-wavered. "Now when I ask you a question, I want an answer from you, red boy, not to walk away from me!" I kept my gun aim at him, "now, Who the Hell are you?!"

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ The woman was talented I'll give her that, she knocked ebony out of my hand, but as quick as she pulled hers up, I whipped out ivory and it was a deadlock, she started talking. "Who the hell are you?"

I began laughing, "such a simple human's question," I fired two bullets past her and into the head of a creature behind her. "Listen lady I don't have time for this, so just stay out of my way or there'll be some consequences."

I pulled sword from my back and raised it to her chin, I could see the fear rise in her expression, I put my gun away and pushed hers down, then withdrew my sword. "I'm not here to fight I'm here for justice," I walked back and picked up my other gun, but she kept hers aimed at me the whole time. "Look lady I gotta get outa here", she wouldn't budge.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Listen my name is Tom, I'm with, well I was with the S.T.A.R.S. and I'm hear to get proof to take down Umbrella." I raise a gun, "now get out of my way or do I have to kill you first?"

_**Agent Filer: **_"Kill me? Well I'd like to see you try it! I'm here to rescue survivors," I said keeping my gun levelled, "I'm FBI, I was sent...," suddenly we heard a clattering sound from the vents, my nerves jumped to maximum level again as my gun swung upwards, the blonde male beside me seemed a little on edge, the clattering got closer, I opened fire on the vents above us, I heard a snarling sound.

"What was...?"

"Shhhh!" he said cutting me off, he held his hand in front of me, there was that snarling sound again, then a loud creaking sound as whatever was up there was moving swiftly towards us. As it walked, dents were impounded into metal until it stopped right above us, there was an eerie silence, then suddenly claws gouged through the metal with lightning speed, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Come on!!"


	5. That darn chainsaw!

_**G. Windrider:**_ After I had rested, I'd decided to search the room for anything useful. I didn't come up with much except another box of handgun bullets. I knew that I couldn't stay in this room forever so I had come to the conclusion that I either stay here and get eaten or I try and escape this hell and hopefully not get eaten. I had chosen to try and escape. I edged the door open as silent as possible and listened, nothing came to my ears so I eased myself out into the dim corridor. I slowly made my way left to a corner and peered around it, I could see a door with a blinking red light on it at the end of the hall, the kind of red light that says that this door is locked. I then noticed a sign on the wall 'Generator. Level 3 access' with an arrow pointing towards the door. I turned back the way I had came and started for the T section. I cautiously eased my face around the edge, but saw nothing. Quickly darting to the other side of the section, I made my way slowly until movement caught my attention up ahead. I stopped and aimed my gun, the moaning told me what I needed to know, the undead, the zombies. I waited until they came into view before firing. Two fell, but four more came towards me, they were quick I pulled out my combat knife, ready for close combat. I fired again taking down two more. One came at me but I ducked under its outstretched arms and into the grip of the other one. It sunk its teeth into me before I brought up my knife into it's face. Shaking the body off me I turned and stuck the end of my gun in the gaping mouth of the first zombie, pulling the trigger I watched as its head exploded and body fell to the ground. I surveyed the mess looking for anything useful, when I noticed one of bodies wore combat fatigues that belonged to the Umbrella Corporation's private army, the same army that I was enlisted in. Inspecting the man closer, I saw that it was J. Stevens our tech. I squatted down and rummaged through his utilities, finding a torch and a round of bullets for my MK 65. Loading the bullets into my weapon I checked the other bodies, not finding much I stood and headed down the hall towards the stairwell that would take me up to the first floor.

I reached the door with 'stairs' on it un-encountered and looked at the barricade me and a buddy had built. I heaved the stuff out of the way and unlocked the door. Slowly pulling it open I listened, nothing. I slipped in and shut the door, switching the torch on I shone it around watching for movement. The beam fell on a man huddle in the corner.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he screamed covering his face as the light pasted over him.

I jumped almost firing, "don't do that!" I hissed.

"Please don't eat me, please don't me!" He mumbled over and over rocking back and forth.

"I'm not going to eat you," I reassured, "my name is Windrider, I'm an officer of the S.O.A.T.S. of Umbrella Corporation. They sent me and my squad down to rescue any survivors." He remained quiet rocking back and forth. "You're the first survivor I've found," I said stepping closer to him, but he screamed again coursing me to jump. I quickly took a step back, "calm down, I won't come near you!" This guy needed some serious therapy. I shone the beam down over him, his badge on his white lab coat catching the light. I squinted as I stared at it 'Level 3 access' badge! This guy must be a higher up. Suddenly he bolted to his feet "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he ran past me and out the door into where I had just been, before I had time to think. I stood there a moment, wondering if I should go and save him, but decided against it. If he wanted out he wouldn't have run off like that. I stared up the stairs shining the light ahead of me when suddenly something moved just outside of the beam. I stopped, jerking my MK 65 to the ready. I waited but nothing moved. Suddenly I could feel a warm breeze on the back of my neck. I froze, eyes widening with horror as I realized what it was.

_**Biological:**_ I watched as the human male made his way up the stairwell. I hung on the wall behind him, waiting for the right moment. I crept closer, closer when suddenly he stopped, I froze, hoping he hadn't heard me. He seemed focused on something in front of him, so I started moving again until I was only a couple of inches away from his neck. I opened my mouth and beard my fangs, chomping down towards his neck, but he ducked and hit the floor, spinning his gun on me. Opening fire he blasted me with bullets, I screeched and fell to the ground in pain, getting to my feet I saw him as he headed up the stairs. I charged after him 'This one will not get away!'

_**G. Windrider:**_ I bolted up the stairs, not waiting to see what damage I did to the creature. I burst through the door, into the first floor. I looked franticly left and right as I tried to remember which way to go, I didn't have time! I went right, running down the corridor I skidded around the corner to find the lifts! Wrong way! I back peddled and started to head back the way I had come, when I was tackled against the ground.

_**Biological:**_ I dived at the human as he headed back my way, tackling him to the ground. I snarled in triumph as I pinned him there, raising one of my claws I readied it for the killing blow.

_**G. Windrider: **_It pinned me against the floor, snarling. I watched with horror as it raised a claw, ready for the kill. Suddenly the sound of a chainsaw starting could be heard coming from the locked door next to the lifts. I jerked my head and watched as sparks started to fly from the door as whatever was on the other side started to cut through the metal. Remembering the creature on top of me I looked back at it to see it staring at the door with the sparks. I swear that I saw a look of utter terror on its face, before suddenly it jumped off of me and into the nearest vent, disappearing. I lay there a moment, confused, when suddenly the door with the spark was kicked off its hinges and a man wielding a red chainsaw stepped through. I quickly climbed to my feet, staring at him in fear.

"Where is she?" he demanded, walking towards me.

"Who?" was all I could manage after a moment.

"The Intelligent one," he answered walking past me.

"Vents," I replied unconsciously pointing to the hole in the ceiling. He said nothing as he causally walked down the corridor towards the other end. I let him go, he gave me creeps, and if the intelligent one was terrified of him, then just maybe I should be to.


	6. Don't eat her!

_**Thankyou for all your reviews, hope you are enjoying it.**_

_**H.I.M: **_He wondered casually down the corridor following the scratching in the vents as she tried to escape. He fired a round of shotgun shells into the vents and was rewarded with a screech and more scratching. He fired again, making a later hole this time, pulling out a powerful grenade he through it up into the vents. A massive explosion shook the corridor, the rumble of debris falling could be heard as the main entrance collapsed, blocking the way out to the surface. He picked himself up off the floor dusting the soot of his burnt coat, time to find her body.

_**Biological:**_ I froze as I heard that noise. Fear, a feeling I didn't get often filled me. It was him. I dove off the human and into the vents. How did he find me! I scurried as fast as I could along the vents, hoping he wouldn't find me. This can't be happening, not when I had taken control of the Hive. Life just wasn't fair! And he had ruined my meal! If he wasn't so much stronger then me I would tear him to shreds. Suddenly a gun shot blow a hole in the vent right behind me. I screeched scrambling to find a safe vent. There! A T-section, I quickly scurried to it when another shot blew a hole just ahead of me and something was thrown in. BOMB! I bolted as fast as I could down the vent, but the bomb exploded, sending flames shooting towards me. I dive out into another room and ducked as the flames shot out above my head.

I wish my Boss was here.

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ The woman told me she was with the FBI some kind of police force I guess. She still had her gun pointed at me until something moved in the vents, she turned her gun and fired, it had to be one of those mutants, probably an intelligent one too. We couldn't stay here, she went to fire again but I grabbed her by the wrist and headed out the doorway pulling the reluctant FBI woman along behind me. At the door to the main hallway I could hear someone was out there, I stopped and put the FBI woman against the wall.

"Listen to me carefully lady the thing in those vents is more than a match for you and me, it's strong, it's quick, it's smart. We stand no chance against it but there are people that do." She looked at me vaguely I could tell she was confused by the speed of the events, I opened the door to the hallway, there was a guy sitting on the floor, he looked like he'd just been in a fight. I looked around for any of the creatures, nothing, "so is this one with you miss?"

_**G. Windrider:**_ I stared at the man with the chainsaw as he disappeared down the corridor.

"So is this one with you miss?" I jumped, spinning around to my left to the door in the corner. I aimed my MK 65 at the blonde male in the red coat, behind him stood a red haired female, wearing special ops gear. "Don't move!" I ordered, finger ready on the trigger to blast them into next week. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Tom, Tom Roberts," the man answered not moving, not fazed by the gun in his face.

"Tom Roberts," I repeated. Why did that name seem so familiar to me, I stared at him for a moment, then suddenly all the memories came flooding back, all those horrible memories.

_We had been posted at an Umbrella research lab up in the north, me and my brother. We had been on the perimeter shift when the alarms had sounded, an intruder had broken in and was trying to escape. We had split up to search when I had heard the gunshots. I ran as fast as I could, but it had been too late, my brother lay dead on the ground, blood stained his chest. I looked around for whoever had done it, angry tears in my eyes. That's when I saw him, a blonde man in red. I shot at him as he jumped over the wall, but he had gotten away. Later I had learned who he was and that he had been a member of S.T.A.R.S. After that I had vowed that I would avenge my brother's murder._

Anger filled me as I stared at that face, his face. "You!" I hissed hate in my voice, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Suddenly gunshots were heard from down the hall, we all spin weapons ready, but only silences follow before a massive explosion erupted sending a stream of fire and heat towards us.

"Come on!" yelled the woman as she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me through the door they had appeared from. The blonde man dived in behind us slamming the door shut, we all just stood there as the building shook, to stunned to move. Down the hall something suddenly moved, we all peered at the shadow as it came closer, coming into view it extended a long tongue, hissing. It looked just like the Intelligent One, but bigger, much, much bigger. In one quick movement it darted down the corridor towards us.

_**CPT Iron Tom Roberts:**_ The kid just rambled on at me I gave him my name to receive a gun to the face and a death threat, I had to refrain from laughing at the guy, till gun fire erupted in the corridor and the place started shaking. The FBI woman grabbed the guy and pulled him in, I slammed the door just behind us. The guy looked down the corridor, he looked like he was in shock. I looked the same way and I saw what he saw, this was gonna be fun.

"One reason you shouldn't kill me huh? For one thing I'm about to save your scrawny ass", I pulled both guns up and opened fire on the approaching creature. I hit it countless times to no avail, it just kept coming.

"It's not working!" the woman was panicking now she was ready to open fire.

"Stop." I have just the thing, I put my guns away and drew my sword, I stepped forward to the creature which stood face to face with me, "let's play."

"Hissssss, letsssssss gosssss," it replied in a reptilian tongue and so the fun began.

_**Agent Filer: **_I raise my gun at the creature as well when suddenly I hear, "I hope it eats you," as the man next to me yells and heads for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" I demand turning around.

"Some place other than here! I'm not staying in the same place as him and that, for that matter," he points at the creature, "once it's done eating him guess who it's coming after next, I'm not going to stick around and get eaten." He flung the door open and smoke and dust came pouring in before he slammed it behind him. "COWARD!" I shout after him, I spin back around as the creature charged. I opened fire as the blondie swung his sword! Suddenly without warning it jumped over him and charged straight towards me, I tightened my finger on the trigger, bullets sprayed everywhere, until…  
click, click, click, click

"OH Sht!" It hits me hard sending me against the wall, it's jaws come down on me, I managed to grab it's teeth and with all my strength push against it, but the jaws were coming closer and closer, drool dripped onto my face and head, it growled,.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME BLONDIE!!!" I scream through clenched teeth, I held my breath as I couldn't hold it's head any longer.


	7. Red sticks and sparks

_**Thankyou for your reviews, hope you are enjoying it.**_

_**Biological: **_I climbed to my feet once the fire had stopped. I was mad, no infuriated. What was I doing! I was the most terrifying thing down here in the Hive, not him. I shouldn't be scare, he was the one that should be scare.

'But he's fearless,' a part of my mind told me.

'No! Not for long,' I told it back.

I hurried into the vent that would lead me down to the second floor. He was going to regret shooting at me. Moments later I climbed out into the room with the large screens that watched the Hive. Looking at all the screens, I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there, coming, I would ready.

Climbing back into the vent I headed for the room with the good stuff. Entering the storage room I walked over to the crate with the big letters _DANGER _on it. Ripping it open I pulled out the red sticks and stuffed them in a bag, then getting it around my neck I headed to an empty corridor and placed the bag in the center of the hall, grabbing one of the sticks in my mouth I got ready with my claw to make a spark and ignite the fuse when he came.

It didn't take him long, I watched as his shadow walked towards the open door, igniting the fuse on the red stick I let it drop behind the bag before dashing down the corridor as fast as I could, getting as far from the blast as possible.

_**G. Windrider: **_'Scrawny ass!' It took every bit of willpower I had not to shoot the guy in the back of the head as he drew the sword that he carried on his back and walked towards the creature.

"I hope it eats you!" I yelled at him as I turned and headed for the door that lead to the main entrance corridor.

"Hey were are you going!?" demanded the woman.

"Someplace other then here!" I shouted, "I'm not staying in the same place as him, and _that_, for that matter," I pointed to the large creature. "Once it's done eating him, guess who it's coming after next. I'm not going to stick around and get eaten." I flung open the door angrily, smoke and dust started pouring in as I stepped though.

"You're a coward!" she yelled.

"Better a live coward, then a dead idiots," I shouted back slamming the door behind me. I started coughing as I breathed in the smoke, I peered down the corridor and saw rubble covering everything, small spot fires dotted the hall, it didn't look promising. I cautiously made my way along the corridor handgun at the ready but pointed at the floor encase I ran into more survivors.

I was a little way down the corridor when eating noises came to my ears, I slowed my pace but kept moving until a body came into view or at least part of a body, its head and shoulders had been blown off. Something small was moving at the gaping hole in its torso, I quietly took a step to the side hoping it wouldn't hear me, hoping to avoid it, but unlucky me bumped a piled of rubble and it went clattering to the floor. The tiny creature jerked its blood covered face up to look at me, I stare back at it dumbfounded, "a Chihuahua?!"

A deafening gunshot exploded just down the hall, the Chihuahua exploded into a bloody mess. "Not anymore," a voice said.

I swear my heart stopped inside my chest, "don't do that!" I breathed as the man with the chainsaw came into view, he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Shoot a gun ten feet away from someone that doesn't know your there!" I replied annoyed, he just stared at me. "Look just forget it, its not important!" I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm in a very firm grip. Instinct took over and I raised my gun in defence, but he was quicker.

"I wouldn't be doing that boy," his voice was calm, but full of authority as he pushed his shotgun under my chin, "put it back where it belongs."

I did as I was told putting the handgun back into my pocket, "who do you think you are!" I demanded, but his only reply was to yank me with him as he turned and went back the way he had appeared from.

"Where are you taking me?" I pulled my arm from his grip, but he grabbed it again.

"Be careful where you tread boy," I felt his gun under my chin again.

"If that's a threat, then you can go stick it where the sun don't shine," I hissed, there was a click as he armed his weapon. "If you wanted me dead, you would have done it already," I retorted, "so you must need me for something, don't you?"

"She's hungry," was all that he said as he led me to the stairwell that I had used early to come up from the second floor.

"Hungry?" I was a little confused by what he had said.

We entered the stairwell and started to descend when it dawn on me, I stopped dead in my tracks but he yanked me forward. "You're going to use me as bait!" I couldn't believe this, "you're going to dangle me in front of its nose to lure it out."

"It's hungry," he repeated.

"And what if I don't want to be bait!"

That shotgun was under my chin again, "there are others."

I swallowed, "well, I don't have nothing planned at the moment, so what the hell I'll be bait, it might be fun." All I had to do was survive long enough to escape from this crazy man and hope that he didn't catch me.

We exited the stairwell and walked along the short corridors, the door at the other end was open, I heard faint movement and pulled out my handgun, slowing my pace I walked behind the man as he let me go and pulled out his shotgun. He walked through the open door and disappeared, I peered around the edge to see where he was, suddenly a deafening explosion erupted sending flames and heat towards me, I dived to the side but the explosion was to close, the heat and flames engulfed me, I screamed in agony as darkness took me.

_**Biological: **_I stood there, every muscle in my body tense, claws making screeching noises as I dug them into the floor. 'He wasn't dead! Why wasn't he dead!' I had never felt this angry, 'HE SHOULD BE DEAD!' I stormed through the destroyed corridor towards the lone body of that human runt, I stopped in front of him, sniffing his scent, he smelt stale. 'It should have been H.I.M!' I started circling the body in frustration, 'he was still alive! He wasn't aloud to be alive! This is my Hive and there is no way I'm letting him take it!'

This is WAR!


End file.
